[unreadable] Leslee L. Subak, MD is Associate Professor of Obstetrics, Gynecology & Reproductive Sciences, Urology & Epidemiology at the University of California, San Francisco (UCSF) with an established track record as a researcher, clinician and mentor. She is Co-Program Director of the UCSF Women's Reproductive Health Research Career Development Program, Director of the UCSF/Mount Zion Women's Health Clinical Re-search Center Fellowship and on the core development team for the UCSF Clinical & Translational Sciences Institute's (CTSI) Mentor Development Program (MDP). She leads a productive patient-oriented research program with active R01's and has successfully helped launch the careers of several junior investigators. [unreadable] The overarching aims of the proposed research are to elucidate the mechanisms of the association between obesity and urinary incontinence (Ul) in women and facilitate the translational development of novel approaches to treatment and prevention. We will investigate the longitudinal association between body mass index (BMI) and Ul, evaluate the possible role of adipocytokines in the BMI-UI relationship and identify independent risk factors for incident Ul and progression or regression of existing Ul. Questionnaire, laboratory and outcome data from NIH-funded studies, including a randomized trial, a population-based prospective cohort study and a cohort study of bariatric surgery, will be analyzed. Dr. Subak will use her research as a platform for mentoring clinical researchers and will promote a multidisciplinary, translational research approach to Ul. She will continue to expand her ongoing mentorship of individual young investigators, be a leader in building the innovative CTSI-sponsored MDP to train the next generation of mentors and establish an integrated clinical and research fellowship program for Urology and Urogynecology at UCSF. [unreadable] Strengths of the candidate include her formal training in research methods, history of research productivity and NIH funding, and an early track record of mentoring junior trainees. Strengths of the institution include the resources of the CTSI and K30, several K12 training grants from which to recruit mentees, a unique formal mentor training program and the availability of resources to foster research of junior investigators. [unreadable] Dr. Subak has the enthusiastic support of her department, the UCSF CTSI and translational research collaborators to pursue her research goals. This award will be instrumental in advancing her innovative research on the BMI-UI association and the effect of weight loss on Ul in women, and in mentoring the "next generation" of investigators committed to patient-oriented research in urinary incontinence. [unreadable] [unreadable]